thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
It's Great to be an Engine
It's Great to be an Engine (zu deutsch: Lok zu sein ist toll!) ist ein Lied aus der fünften Staffel. Ein neues Musik-Video wurde 2015 zur Thomas' YouTube World Tour mit CGI Szenen geschnitten. Text : Oh yes, it's great : To be an engine : And go steaming along, : Puff puff puffing along, : Peep peep peeping along. : All the people waving : As you speed along. : Puff puff puffing along : All day. : We're all so proud to be : Famous engines : And travel through the countryside. : We're always brave when : There are hills to climb. : No mountain is too high! : Oh yes it's great : To be an engine : As you're steaming along. : Puff puff puffing along, : Peep peep peeping along. : Fly along the rails as : Your wheels go round : Whiz whiz whizzing around : All day. : It doesn't matter : Come rain or shine. : There are always things : For us to do. : And in the cold cold : Wintertime, : We're ready. : When you light the fire : And stoke the boiler : And we'll be there for you! : Oh yes it's great : To be an engine : As you're steaming along. : Puff puff puffing along, : Peep peep peeping along. : Feel the wind around you : As you push along. : Puff puff puffing along : All day. : Just think - how wonderful it would be. : To live on the magical Island of Sodor, : Helping Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends : All day long, : It would be like a dream come true. : If only I could be an engine too... : Oh yes it's great : To be an engine : As you're steaming along. : Puff puff puffing along, : Peep peep peeping along. : Fly along the rails as your : Wheels go round. : Whiz whiz whizzing around : All day. : Oh yes it's great : To be an engine : And go steaming along. : Puff puff puffing along, : Peep peep peeping along. : All the people waving : As you speed along. : Puff puff puffing along, : Peep peep peeping and : Puff puff puffing and : Steam around all day! Charaktere Staffel 5 Version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald und Douglas * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Stepney * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Der Polizist CGI Version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Emily * Rosie * Spencer * Hiro * Bash und Dash * Ferdinand * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Millie * Stafford * Annie * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Sir Robert Norrambie * Sodor Blaskappelle Galerie File:It'sGreattobeanEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|Britische Titelkarte SingalongwithThomassegment9.jpg|Titel Einführung File:ThomasandGordon28.png|Thomas' Schornstein File:ThomasandGordon27.png|Thomas' Räder File:ThomasandGordon29.png File:ThomasandGordon26.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees62.png|Thomas' Pfeife File:TheRunaway10.png File:ThomasandtheRumours6.png File:PercyRunsAway15.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady50.png File:BowledOut21.png File:ByeGeorge!55.png File:ThomasandtheRumours.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped53.PNG File:Thomas'Train34.png File:TheTroublewithMud10.jpg File:TroubleintheShed30.png File:HorridLorry19.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks12.png File:NightTrain.png File:Donald'sDuck9.png File:Donald'sDuck.jpg|Donald File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter12.png File:ToadStandsBy2.png File:TrainStopsPlay18.png|Stepney File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png|Gordons Räder File:GordonandtheGremlin53.png File:Percy'sPromise25.png File:EveryCouldhasaSilverLining2.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp41.png File:HenryandtheElephant25.png|Gordon und James File:SpecialFunnel3.png|Peter Sam File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure4.jpg File:EdwardGordonAndHenry26.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry25.png File:PercyandHarold5.png File:TrustThomas23.png File:DieselDoesitAgain25.png FIle:Henry'sForest44.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.png File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter51.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor28.png File:TimeforTrouble14.png File:Escape63.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine.png File:TimeforTrouble53.png File:FourLittleEngines1.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry36.png File:PaintPotsandQueens37.png File:ThomasAndStepney2.png File:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday45.png File:Donald'sDuck31.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach7.png File:BowledOut51.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png File:Rock'n'Roll16.png|Skarloey File:DuncanGetsSpooked44.png|Duncan File:OldIron47.png|James' Räder File:Mavis51.png|Mavis File:DoubleTeethingTroubles25.png|Bill und Ben File:Percy'sPredicament37.png File:TroubleintheShed47.png File:TheFlyingKipper47.png File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg File:Coal22.png|Henry File:Coal27.png File:ThomasAndStepney35.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.jpg File:NoJokeforJames10.jpg|James Song File:It's Great to Be An Engine - Thomas & Friends|Staffel 5 File:It's Great To Be An Engine - Thomas & Friends|Animierte en:It's Great to be an Engine es:Me Gusta ser Locomotora ja:たのしいきかんしゃ Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung